A little bit of frienship and love! (AU)
by izekrystal90
Summary: Yamato and Sora broke up and drifted away; however, they never stop loving or caring for one another. A story about the struggle on getting back together. (Partially AU)


Prologue/Synopsis

It's been 3 years since they parted ways; at that time it seemed like the right thing to do they were too young to get into a serious relationship. None of them had experience love before or have had any kind of romantic interactions so they had no way to compare or know if what they were feeling was real of just pre-teen hormones. They remained friend all through middle school, but once high school started and they had no classes together they drifted away, but they kept wondering if it was for the best.

Reunion

Yamato's band practice had extended longer than he expected. He loved playing music and immersing himself on it for hours but today of all days he had an appointment he could not missed. The chosen children were having a gathering to celebrate Jyou's college acceptance and for the first time in who knows how long all of them where going to be present. Mimi had flew all the way from America just to be there, Koushiro was going to take time off from his busy schedule since he has been running his own business for a while, Tai was skipping soccer practice just to be able to make on time and his brother and his friends Kari, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori were all going to be there as well, but more importantly Sora was coming too. It was almost unbelievable that even though mostly all were going to the same school and all of them live pretty close to one another, with the exception of Mimi of course, they hardly ever saw each other. He ran as fastest as he could to the bus stop only to find a familiar face waiting in there as well, Tai. It took him a moment to realize he was running late too.

"I though you said you were going to skip soccer practice today." Yamato said

"Man, I tried but the coach found me and there was no way for me to escape. What's your excuse though?"

"I lost track of time"

"Figures!" Tai smiled and continued: "Guess we will be the last ones, hope there is still food and that Jyou won't get mad." But before Yamato could replied another figure came running right before the bus pulled over. "Sora! What are you still doing here?" Tai questioned her. Sora's face was pretty blushed she was trying to catch her breath and with a lot of effort she finally replied : "Te…Tennis…Prac…tice…Tennis Practice."

The three teenagers boarded the bus without further delay, hoping they would not make it too late. It was a bit awkward since the three of them had not gotten together in a long time. Sure Yamato talk to Tai on a regular basis but it was mostly Tai talking and him listening to his ongoing dating problems. For Tai it was almost unbelievable how easy was for Yamato to get girls without even trying and that is why he was always looking for his advice on how to get their numbers and stuffs. However, as funnily entertaining as it was listening to Tai's romantic issues, he was seriously hoping Tai was not going to start talking about them right now. He had not spoken to Sora more than a few words since the semester started and as much as he regretted never approaching her in the hallways or trying to make a conversation in the few instances she bumped with her, he did not want their first real conversation to be about other girls and how him can help Tai talk to them. He did not want her to think he was a player, even though she probably though so already since there were always girls around him.

Sora had become even more beautiful, her long silky hair, her fit figure and the deep crimson eyes just emanated beauty. He did not think it was possible to get even prettier than before but every time he caught a glimpse of her he could not help but to smile. If only she knew how many songs he had written about her and how badly he misses her, of course he never sang them on public, but a part of him wanted to tell her to make her notice him again. While lost in thought he realized they were almost there to Jyou's house when he finally heard Sora spoke to him.


End file.
